His Iron Rose
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: The Iron Dragon Slayer always caught the eye of the Darkness mage Jasmine. However she never told Gajeel how she felt until her mate was found. When her mate turns out to be Gajeel will Jasmine finally have the courage to tell him the truth or will she change her mind.


**Here is a side story from "The Summoner"  
Hope you Gajeel fans like!  
There is sexual content in this one shot so if you don't want to read feel free to skip. Enjoy**

 **Jasmine's POV**

I watched in amusement as my mate was fighting with Natsu again over who knows what. And my mate happened to be none other than the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel formerly of Phantom Lord. While it was love at first sight for the most of my family when they met their mates it certainly wasn't with me and Gajeel that's for sure. I always had a crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer but I kept that to myself. One reason so I would avoid getting teased from my twin cousins Willow and Xander. Neal sort of expected I would eventually be mated to Gajeel and just teased me with a smirk.

"What are they fighting over now?" Willow asked coming over to my post on the second floor.

"Who knows" I replied to her. "Where's Gray?"

Gray and Willow were hardly separated and I was curious to where he was.

"Oh he went on a job with Xander" she answered.

"No wonder Juvia has been acting so down in the dumps" I joked.

Juvia was a water mage and Xander's true mate. The way the two of them met had been funny because they were going to fight and when the mating bond was revealed both water and ice mage turned red at the same time. She was defeated by Xander and she had almost fallen to her death hadn't it not been for my cousin catching her. Both ice and water mage loved one another dearly and they didn't like to be apart.

"Maybe you should go keep her company" I suggested to the Queen of Dragons.

"That's a good idea" Willow said turning to me. "Erza has been mentioning for an all girl's gathering interested in going?"

"I just came back from a spa trip so I'll pass besides I need to tell Metal Head the news" I answered nodding to where Gajeel and Natsu were. The two dragon slayers were still fighting in their signature dust cloud while the other guild members watched.

"He's a good match for you" Willow said.

I smirked because she was right. Gajeel maybe act all tough but deep down he was sweet. He just didn't reveal that side of himself to everyone though.

"That's enough!" Erza snapped coming over to the brawl between Natsu and Gajeel. Immediately both dragon slayers stopped their fight afraid of what Erza would do to them. Besides my cousin the Queen of Fairies also had a temper that was best left alone.

"He started it!" Natsu snapped gesturing at Gajeel with his thumb.

"I did not!" Gajeel snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Willow shouted from the second floor making everyone jump before they eyed the Queen of Dragons in fear. "I'm pretty sure you two don't want for Erza or myself to smack you am I right?"

"No Ma'am!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted and I burst out laughing. Leave it to Erza and Willow to keep things under control. Gajeel glared at Natsu before he turned around and headed out of the guild hall to blow off some steam. His exceed Panther Lily followed after him. My stomach growled and I headed down to the first floor to get some food from the bar. While I waited for my food I eyed the request board to see if there was anything interesting job wise. After five minutes I sighed because nothing stood out to me and I took a seat in one of the bar stools.

"You still haven't told him yet huh?" Hope asked taking a seat in the stool next to me.

Hope used to be with Phantom Lord until it got disbanded. She was the Light Dragon Slayer and my best friend since light and dark were always connected.

"Not yet" I answered taking a sip of the tea I ordered. "I'm going to let him cool off"

"A smart idea" Hope agreed. "Just promise you won't break his heart"

"I would never do that to him" I told her. "The bond between a wolf shifter and their life mate is precious"

"As it is for us dragon slayers" Hope added.

Believe it or not Dragon Slayers did have true mates too if they were lucky. Hope so far was the only one here in Fairy Tail that was mated and the lucky guy was Freed Justine of the Thunder Legion. Hope had a thing for guys with long hair and when Freed chopped his hair off after Laxus got exiled she threw a fit. That got me to chuckle because it seemed as though it were yesterday she went on her rampage throughout the guild when she saw Freed's hair was gone. But that was before she and he were bound.

"What's so funny?" Hope demanded.

"I'm just remembering what happened when Freed cut his hair short"

"Oh gods don't remind me" she growled in displeasure. "It took months for his hair to grow back"

"He looks better with long hair to be honest" I confessed.

That got her to smirk but before she could say anything else the guild hall suddenly broke out into a full brawl.

"Now I need to get out of here" I growled and I told Mira to put my food into a box I could take it home.

She was quick to do that and I said goodbye to Hope before high tailing it out of the guild. I loved Fairy Tail to death but the brawls were just stupid. I ate my lunch at home before taking a much needed nap. I lived in an apartment that wasn't far from the guild hall and the rent was cheap too. It was only 75,000 jewel a month and it was big enough for me and someone else if they wanted to move in. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, hell it even had a balcony. Lucy's apartment was 70,000 jewel a month and it was a cute place.

The only thing that made her mad is because there was always someone from the guild barging into her place most of the time Natsu and Happy. It was late afternoon when I woke up and my stomach growled. I took a quick shower before pulling on my clothes and headed in the direction of a nearby place that I liked to eat at. To my surprise Gajeel was at the bar eating away some iron. My mate was relaxed and no longer in a foul mood so I chose that moment to sit in the bar stool next to him.

"Hey" Gajeel greeted when he saw I was sitting next to him.

"Hey yourself" I replied before ordering my dinner. I needed some well cooked meat tonight because I wanted it.

"So I take it you saw that brawl I had with Salamander earlier?" my mate asked placing another piece of iron into his mouth.

"Yeah what the hell were you two fighting about anyway?" I asked wondering why he and Natsu were fighting.

"A bunch of things that would bore you" he replied.

"Perhaps not all of them would bore me come on Metal Head tell me?" I teased.

Gajeel growled when I called him Metal Head. I only replied to him with a fanged smirk.

"Well for one he and I were arguing which of our cats was stronger"

"Lily hands down" I said immediately. "Happy's cute and strong in his own way, but he can't transform into a larger form like Lily can"

That got Gajeel to smirk pleased someone for once agreed with him. My food arrived and Gajeel's eyes went wide when he saw my steak was rare.

"You like to eat your meat like that?" he demanded in shock.

"You eat iron" I growled as I placed a piece of steak into my mouth.

"You got a point there" Gajeel replied and I chuckled before continuing to eat.

"I'm glad I ran into you actually" I said to Gajeel after I paid my bill. "I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh really?" Gajeel questioned arching an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"We're not talking about it here" I growled. "It's private"

"Alright, alright" Gajeel muttered before standing up. I got to my feet and followed after the Iron Dragon Slayer. I suggested we go to a nearby park and Gajeel was fine with that. The two of us leaned against a tree looking at the full moon.

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Gajeel demanded gently.

"Well I'll put it this way" I began. "You know that both wolf shifters and dragon slayers mate for life"

"Yep your right" Gajeel agreed.

"Well think about it Metal Head you're smart enough to figure it out" I teased him.

Gajeel growled for a second before he suddenly got quiet. I heard his heart beat starting to pick up and I smelled his nervousness. I also smelled shock and what would you know relief.

"Are you saying that I'm your mate?" he finally asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"When did the mating bond reveal itself?" he asked next.

"A couple of weeks ago I was surprised to be honest"

"You should have told me" Gajeel said before he stood in front of me.

"I needed to be sure it was the real deal" I told him. "You know I don't like having my emotions toyed with"

"Still you should have told me Jasmine the moment the bond was revealed" Gajeel said before he drew me into him in a hug that I wasn't expecting. I felt a slight blush come to my face before I pulled Gajeel's face down to mine so my lips could finally touch his. Gajeel at first didn't respond because he was in shock I made the move to kiss him.

But the next thing I knew the Iron Dragon Slayer had me pinned against the tree and his tongue entered my mouth demanding to dance with mine. I was quick to push my tongue to meet with his and the fight for dominance came to life. He was a damn good kisser and I was enjoying this new moment between us. And my inner wolf wanted more than this just the passionate lip lock that was happening. I was the one to break the kiss and Gajeel growled in displeasure.

"I was enjoying that" he said.

"I needed to breath Metal Head and two I think you and I both want more than that mind blowing kiss we just shared" I told him.

"You got that right" Gajeel answered with his typical smirk. "I could take you here and now"

"Not a chance in hell!" I replied feeling my face flushing red. "We're out in public"

"Alright babe you win"

"Did you just seriously call me babe?" I demanded.

Gajeel continued smirking before he suddenly took me into his arms and he purred in my ear.

"Let's take this back to your place then"

My face turned redder and I called to my magic. Black smoke engulfed us and a second later we were in my bedroom. Gajeel placed me back onto my feet before his lips attacked mine again and my body submitted to him. My back met with my bed with my mate above me. I felt something cold touching my clothes and a second later my shirt was ripped to shreds. My mate had transformed one of his hands into iron talons which he used on my shirt.

"That wasn't necessary" I scolded him stopping the kiss.

"It was in the way" he told me in a husky voice. "Now let me continue"

"Uh uh not yet" I growled before I tugged his shirt impatiently.

Gajeel smirked and he teasingly removed his shirt off revealing his beautifully sculpted chest and abs. My eyes glowed gold in lust and that excited my mate. He undid my bra and I felt my face turn red because I never had my breasts bared in front of anyone.

"Relax babe I only have the pleasure to see you like this" Gajeel teased. He lowered his head and he kissed the tops of my breasts in a gentle manner. I had taken off his leather gloves during our kiss.

"I'm going to bite you now so my mark will let other dragon slayers know your mine" Gajeel said.

I nodded and I bared my left shoulder out to him. Gajeel licked my skin before finding a spot that he found reasonable and he bit into my flesh. The bite felt like a pinch and I remained still until my mate removed his fangs. He licked my blood with his tongue and his part of our mating bond opened up to me. The Iron Dragon Slayer then bore his left shoulder out to me and I was quick to sick my fangs into his flesh. Gajeel growled not expecting for my bite to happen that fast. He relaxed his body as I continued marking him. His blood entered my mouth and went down my throat becoming mixed with mine and my part of our mating bond opened up to him.

"Sorry about that" I told Gajeel after I removed my fangs from his shoulder.

"You have a strong healthy bite" Gajeel said. "Now where we're we?"

"Get on with it before I lose control" I ordered.

"Being bossy huh?" he teased. "Then let me satisfy your commands"

Just to tease me more he slowly peeled away my jeans and my underwear. His attention first went to my breasts and he grabbed a hardened nipple into his mouth while massaging the other breast in his hand. A moan escaped my mouth which I hoped my neighbors didn't hear. My mate was enjoying this as much as I was. After he finished with my breasts he used his tongue to lick his way from my throat all the way down to my thighs. Snarling I decided to be the dominate partner and I pushed the Iron Dragon Slayer so he was beneath me.

It was time he earned a taste of own medicine. Using my tongue I started at his stomach where his six pack was and slowly licked my way upwards. Gajeel shivered beneath me and I knew I had him where I wanted. I then took his lips with mine and I pushed my tongue into his mouth for another dance of dominance. When the kiss ended so we could breathe I eyed my mate's pants before looking at him. Gajeel got the message and I climbed off of his lap. He removed his pants and boxers and he pushed my body so I was beneath him again.

"This is your first time isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah it is" I answered.

"Mine too" he replied. "It will hurt for a second babe but afterwards you will be screaming with pleasure"

"We'll see about that" I teased back.

Gajeel smirked and he pulled the blanket and sheets so it would cover the bottom half of our bodies. Gajeel then placed his hands on my legs and guided them to both sides of his waist so he would have enough room to enter me. Just to tease me even more Gajeel placed my right leg into a higher position on his waist. Then he gently pushed himself inside me and I yelped because it did hurt.

"You alright babe?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah just let me get used to having you inside me for a few"

After five minutes the pain faded and a pleasure I never felt before took place. Gajeel took that as a cue to start and he pulled out of me and thrust himself back in.

"Damn" I said before I rose my hips to start a rhythm Gajeel would like. My mate smirked and he followed his thrusts with my moving hips. With each new thrust from Gajeel I let out either a moan or scream.

"That's it babe let me hear you" Gajeel teased and he began to speed up his thrusts. I growled and I flipped our bodies and I was now on top of Gajeel. I placed Gajeel's hands onto my waist before I eased myself onto him. I made my thrusts slow just to tease my mate. Gajeel shivered and he moved his hips so it would match my thrusts. I continued our love making until the both of us finally reached our climax and finally I removed myself off of Gajeel. I was definitely sore and I bet my mate was too.

"You need to do that again" Gajeel teased and I blushed before I coiled myself against him. My mate used his strength to place me on top of his chest. I planted kisses all over his chest and abs. When I finished his lips met mine in another mind blowing kiss. It was quick one but it was enough to end our intimate moment.

"I love you babe" Gajeel said to me.

"As I love you Metal Head" I replied. "Unless you don't want to be called that"

"Nah I don't mind as long as I can call you mine" he replied.

"I was yours to begin with" I teased him.

"Your damn right on that" Gajeel agreed. "You are the Iron Dragon Slayer's mate"

"That I am"

"You're my Iron Rose" Gajeel added.

I smiled because I liked that nickname. I then placed my hand against Gajeel's chest and sleep claimed me. My mate fell asleep not long afterwards both of us exhausted but happy that we were at last bound for life.

 **Gajeel and all Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I own my OC's. ^^**


End file.
